Operation: Fatal
by Wally734
Summary: When Kuki gets hit by a car, It's up to Wally to make it better.
1. Default Chapter

Operation: Fatal Chapter 1  
  
Sixteen year old Kuki and Wally where on their first date and were heading over to the Cheese Restaurant when IT happened.  
  
They where walking across the street at the red light when a red Porsche came soaring down the road. Wham! It hit Kuki right in the chest and knocked her to the ground.   
  
"You idiot! Look what you did!" Wally yelled and the tail of the car. It turned around and halted right in front of him. Abby was in the car. So was Hoagie.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry! I thought it was a squirrel." Abby said sarcastically.  
  
She drove of laughing.  
  
Kuki was lying on the ground with blood trickling down the side of her head. She moaned in agony as Wally realized she had a huge gash and tire marks in her side.  
  
" Oh crud." said Wally as he dialed 911.  
  
It took five minutes for the ambulance to get there and as soon as the were they had lifted Kuki up and put in the ambulance. Wally got in next to her.  
  
" He never knew it but a tear trickled down his pale and scared face.  
  
" It's O.K. Kuki" he said a she looked up at him. " Everything's going to be all right."  
  
But the only thing he didn't know... was if he was right.  
  
I know it's kinda scary. Please R&R. No flames("-) 


	2. Operation: Fatal Chapter 2

Operation: Fatal Chapter 2  
  
As soon as they got to the hospital they began to operate on Kuki. Wally had called her parents while they where in the ambulance and they were on their way.   
  
" Now, Wally. You friend will be all right." the nurse said to comfort him. " Now. Why don't you go down to the tea room and get something to eat. Dry those tears now." The nurse showed him the way to the tea room and Wally sat down. As he was drinking his tea his Father( who was a doctor there) came up.  
  
" What wrong sport? Why are you crying?" He asked as he kneeled down to talk to him.  
  
"'Cause Kuki got hit by a car today, O.K?! Just leave me alone" Wally yelled.  
  
His Father looked really hurt. "Well. Um. O.K son. And don't worry. She'll be fine. You can stay in the hospital tonight if you like?"  
  
Wally didn't answer. He sat there and thought. " Why does everybody keep telling me she'll be alright? She got hit by a car!"  
  
3 hours later he went to visit Kuki in the Recovery room. Her parents where there and the looked grim. He sat down next to them and just looked a Kuki.  
  
" The doctor said it's very serious, but there is about a 30% change she will get better." Kuki's father said. This made Wally feel even worse.   
  
End of chapter 2. Sad yes. Happy... Please R&R. Thank you. 


	3. Operation: Fatal Chapter 3

Operation: Fatal Chapter 3  
  
Operation: Help Needed  
  
Wally had been at the hospital for 3 weeks now and Kuki still was not good. Nigel came to visit and everybody was very tense. Kuki was losing a whole lot of blood an the cut still hadn't healed. Everybody was seemed to know what was going to happen but they didn't admit it. Kuki had developed large purple splotches all over her body and the doctors thought she might have picked up a parasite when the gash was fresh. Wally went to visit Abby and Hoagie who where married at age 16. They had a kid and her name was ... Bertha. She was a fat, bratty girl with short, dyed red hair the color of blood (no offense to red heads). Wally through open the door right as Abby was hitting Bertha.  
  
" You run over my girl friend, you get married at age 16, and you hit your own daughter and you betray the Kids Next Door. Abby... You are....You are.... a filthy snake woman!  
  
"Wally. I ran over Kuki for a reason. In 8th grade you dumped me for that...that ...that#&%! You are a...." Before she finished Wally had punched her and hit her in the back.  
  
Bertha was listening in on this odd conversation and was in awe of what her mother was doing so she just kicked Wally in the shins. To help her mother.  
  
" YOu freak!" Abby yelled. "Get of my house!  
  
Wally fled back to the hospital and told his father what had happened.   
  
"Wally. I have something to tell you." His father interrupted.  
  
Wally was in dread of what his father was about to say.  
  
Strange and little scary. Please R&R, No flames. 


End file.
